Lumiere Inc
The Lumiere Inc is run by the Lumiere Family in SSC. It is the company responsible for the Agents and the Medics and was said to exist for ages. This company is super powerful and very large, and is known by everyone across the world, trying to save the world from the Risen and other evils and trying to keep the world at peace. Background It was mentioned to be around for decades, as Risen have increased in power, but weren't much of a threat. The Agents and Medics really only existed to keep the peace and oversee anything and fight crime and whatnot. It was said that people from another world, with the ability to sense auras and bore the markings of Lumiere would stumble upon the current world, and a forseer would allow them to see what was to become of this one in the future. It saw destruction, and people from this world founded the Lumiere Inc to try to resolve this and prevent the world from being destroyed. Since the events of SSC, every year, they've taken children from the age of four to test them for any possible capabilities and the DNA to let them be Agents. This was because they needed them desperately to fight off the darkness in the world and help remedy the destruction. They have many bases, but the main one is in Garnet City. That's where all the main heads reside. It's determined by blood for who should be able to be the President of the company, usually being the oldest of the generation of the current head's children. But it can be stepped down, as Aqua passed it down to Zephyr. This company is extremely advanced in technology and training. They've trained all eligible children from a very young age and have moulded them into capable fighters and healers. Many times, this is overseen from older Agents or people that work there in the corporation. Each Base is split into sections, the mission section, training section, learning area, etc. As seen in the Bases that the Player is allowed to go through, there are many different areas to explore in the bases. It's likely that even after the events of SSC and that most threats were over, this would still exist. Probably to help rebuild the world, solve any other new conflicts, fight crime, etc. Other worlds would still exist, and might be in danger so it's possible that new missions were created to help out the other worlds. Occupations As seen in the game, there are many different jobs for this. *Agents *Medics *Lead Medics *Lead Agents *Secretaries *Trainers *Proctors *Researchers *Mission Assigners *Recon Specialists *Background Information Specialists *Data Analysts *DNA Specialists *Lieutenant *Commander *Captain *General Trivia *All heads of the Inc were directly related to the Lumiere Family *Zephyr is the only known future head of it, though it's likely that his child would be next in line in the future. *All heads and those with high positions have to go through Trials to prove their worth